


Me Too

by Sherlock_and_his_hobbit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Trans Character, trans tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_and_his_hobbit/pseuds/Sherlock_and_his_hobbit
Summary: Steve isn't sure how to come out to a still unstable Bucky, Tony helps.





	

Steve ran his hands trough his already mussed up hair, pacing nervously through the workshop while Tony watched him warily if it wasn't for the fact that Steve was a super soldier he'd be worried about him knocking over Tony's highly expensive, ingenious and sort of dangerous technology.  
"I need to tell him." Steve repeated for what felt like the thousandth time.  
"You do." Tony shot right back at him.  
"What if he hates me?"  
Tony rubbed at his forehead, they'd been through this, the conversation just kept going round and round in circles.  
"He won't hate you."  
Steve paused his pacing, that was an improvement right? That meant Tony was doing something right. "How do you know that?"  
"He's your best friend, he was with you when you were an asthmatic idiot, he was with you when you were a strong idiot, he's not going to start hating you because of this.”   
Steve pulled a face, "He might."  
"It's a possibility," Tony conceded.  
Steve hesitated before asking his next question, "You ever had a problem with people not dealing with," Steve blushed gesturing at Tony.  
Tony raised a single eyebrow, "You dealt with the media."  
"Yeah but I mean, not the media people."  
Tony sighed, he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to get into this, "I didn't really have anyone to be annoyed. I didn't have friends and Howard was dead," Tony had timed it well, he knew Howard would have a problem, he had a problem with everything, so he waited for him to die.  
"Oh," Steve wasn't sure how to respond to that, Tony was either ridiculously closed or ridiculously open.  
"Why do you think he'll hate you?" Tony redirected the attention back to Steve, still uncomfortable with his gender being discussed.  
The question drew a blank from Steve, "He's from the forties," Steve finally spluttered out.  
"So are you," Tony remarked as Steve sat down in his couch, the engineer still stayed seated on the bench, watching Dummy warily who was still holding a fire extinguisher just in case Steve's manic pacing started a fire.  
"Yeah but Bucky's not like that, he's-"Steve cut himself off he wasn't going to say good or right, there wasn't anything wrong with him, he repeated that a few times in his head like his therapist had suggested, a lifetime of homophobia didn't just wash away.  
Tony was smart though, he knew what Steve had been about to say, "Nothing wrong with being bi." The engineer reminded him.  
Steve nodded, but he didn't believe it 100%. "He's going to find out one way or the other." Steve said out loud, more to himself then Tony.  
Tony nodded, "No secrets safe, part of the joy of being famous."  
Steve knew that he should feel better about this now but he didn't, his shoulders began to shake. He had gotten Bucky back he couldn't loose him again.  
Tony's head jerked up, "Oh shit." He mumbled, he didn't do crying, he didn't know how to cope with that, in fairness he didn't know how to cope with being Captain America's queer guru either but still. Tony got up from the bench, walking towards Tony, he awkwardly patted the shoulder of the muscular man a few times, hoping that it would some how abate the tears. Jesus Christ, Captain America was not supposed to cry.  
"It'll be fine." Tony told him, that was a thing people were meant to say in situations like this, right?

 

The door beeped in what could only be describe as an electronic beep, Bucky would never get used to the lack of old fashioned bells.  
A blonde haired man walked in, a tentative smile on his face. Bucky beamed at him, he still wasn't quite stable enough to leave SHEILD headquarters but Steve visited him everyday, often on multiple occasions.  
"Hey," the blonde man greeted sitting in the chair across from Bucky, a table separating them. "How's it going?"  
"Good," Bucky paused before conceding, "Better at least."  
"They going to let you out soon?" Steve asked, he already had a room set up for Bucky for when he was able to leave, one of the many spares in the Stark Tower.  
"Still a bit unstable." Bucky looked at the table, he didn't want to disappoint Steve but even more than that he didn't want to hurt him.  
Steve nodded. For lack of anything else to say he reached out to grab the papers that Bucky had left on the table.  
The long haired man's face coloured, he briefly thought about snatching the paper back but that was hardly going to make it any less of a problem.   
"Gay rights?" Steve mused, flicking through the brightly coloured (coloured photographs can you believe it?) pamphlets.  
"Yeah, it's just some stuff... That they gave me." It was true to an extent, they'd given him a singular pamphlet, he'd asked for more though, red faced and nervous as though expecting this to be a trick.  
Steve nodded again, "They did for me too." He smiled, he hadn't gotten as much but maybe they felt it more necessary since Steve hadn’t been the hetrosexual they had presumed he was.  
Bucky looked at the table, and then at Steve, and then at table again, his heart hammering, things like this are okay now, he can tell Steve about him, he won't tell Steve how he feels about him in particular but he can, "Steve." He starts, voice sticking in his throat.  
The blonde man looks at him with earnest puppy dogs eyes and Bucky can't do it, all the shame and guilt he spent his whole life feeling came back, and it hit hard. Steve was so good, he wasn't like Bucky, wasn't sick, a couple of pretty pamphlet wasn't going to undo a life time of conditioning.  
"Nothing."  
Steve knew that look, he had seen it on his own face, hadn't expected it to be on Bucky's. "I'm glad about this stuff." He told him putting them on the table.   
"Me too." Bucky offered him a watery smile.  
Steve placed a hand over one of Bucky's and gave it a squeeze. And just then everything was going to be okay.


End file.
